disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sid Phillips
Sid Phillips is the main villain in the 1995 Pixar film, Toy Story. He tortured toys just for fun. He has a vicious pet dog, Scud. He is the nightmare that every toy had and a bratty skateboard punk. He bullies his little sister Hannah Phillips and planned to launch Buzz Lightyear into the sky with a dangerous rocket. He was terrified when his toys started to talk and threatened him, and became scared by his sister's doll 'Sally.' He stopped torturing toys after that and became a much more nervous, easily frightened child. He ranked #26 in the top 30 Disney villains (One better than Randall Boggs but one under Madame Mim). He is a disturbed, hyperactive, sadistic 13-year-old boy and the primary antagonist of the first film. He was Andy's vicious neighbor (until Andy moved), and the worst nightmare any toy could have. Sid is a young, bratty skate punk with metal braces. He wears black T-shirt bearing a white skull (the logo of Zero Skateboards). His idea of fun is terrorizing his sister and destroying and mutilating toys by burning them, blowing them up with fireworks or taking them apart and putting them back together in disturbing and strange ways. He is voiced by Erik von Detten. According to an interview, Sid is named after a former employee at Pixar who would take toys apart and sometimes rebuild them in different and disturbingly odd ways. At the end of the original movie, when Woody and Sid's mutant toys decide to rescue Buzz by scaring Sid, he becomes very frightened of toys, and Woody pulls the last straw on him by telling him (in a sinister way) to take good care of his toys or else, causing Sid to panic and runs back into his house and into his room, considering all the things he had done with them. Sid also makes a cameo appearance in Toy Story 3. Toy Story Woody: (to Buzz) "''That is Sid."'' Buzz: "You mean that happy child?" Mr. Potato Head: "He ain't no happy child." Rex'': "He tortures toys just for fun."'' :—Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex, as they view Sid from Andy's room Sid is Andy's cruel 12-year-old neighbor (until he moved at the end of the film). Sid was introduced in the beginning of the film as a toy terrorizer when he exploded a Combat Carl with an M-80, with his toy-chewing dog, Scud, by his side. Andy's toys were surprised to see him back at his old habits so soon, assuming he got kicked out of summer camp early this year. Later that day, when Andy and his family went Pizza Planet, Sid was also there. After playing Whack-an-Alien, the Crane Game caught his attention. After grabbing a Squeeze Toy Alien, a Buzz Lightyear was put in view. He then went after him, getting not only Buzz, but cowboy doll hooked onto his foot as well (Woody tried to save Buzz, but the aliens wouldn't let him). After skating back home, with his new toys in his backpack, he was immediately greeted by Scud, whom he gave the alien to. Then, seeing his sister Hannah with her Janie Doll, he snatched the toy and ran up to his room, slamming the door in Hannah's face. He then pulled out his Pterodactyl toy as he played doctor for his "double-bypass brain transplant." After putting Pterodactyl's head on Janie Doll's body, he opened up the door and showed Hannah. Scared, she ran off to report to her mother. Sid threw the mutant toy at the ground and ran after her, implying that Hannah was lying. With Sid gone, Woody explored his room to find a way out, but found the door locked and unable to escape. He then discovered that Sid had taken toys apart and assembled them back together in weird combinations. The next morning, Sid tortured Buzz by spinning him on a drillbit, and then took Woody and threw him across the floor, pretending to interrogate him. Next, he opened up the window shade to let the sun in. He then took out a magnifying glass and focused the hot beam of light on Woody's forehead, until Sid's mom informed him that his Pop-Tarts were ready. Sid returned to his room later, with a rocket he had ordered in the mail, labeled "The Big One." He intended to blow apart one of his toys with the rocket for his own amusement. Initially, he was to blow up that "wimpy cowboy doll," but he couldn't find him (Woody hid under a milkcrate). However, when he stepped on Buzz Lightyear's laser button, which activated the laser light-bulb, he chose to tape the rocket on Buzz, stating that he had always wanted "to blow a spaceman into orbit". Unfortunately for Sid, he was forced to delay the launch due to "adverse weather conditions at the launch site" when a rainstorm hit, giving Woody and Buzz time to reconcile overnight. At the end of the film, Woody and all of the mutant toys planned a way to extract revenge on Sid and help Buzz before Sid destroyed him with the rocket. The toys all appeared out of nowhere and approached Sid, making him increasingly scared. Woody then told Sid to take care of his toys, because they would know if he did not. After seeing Woody come to life in front of his face, Sid screamed and retreated back into the house, frightened that the toys had come alive. Hannah then took pleasure in scaring her brother even more with her dolls after she discovered how scared he was. Sid was never seen again as Andy and his toys all moved away, but they never forgot Sid's wicked deeds. It is unknown if Sid ever recovered from the incident. Sid's rocket was ultimately utilized by Woody during the move to Andy's new house to help RC Car, whose batteries had been depleted, back into the moving truck as Woody and Buzz both went skyrocketing, during which Buzz freed himself from the rocket by opening his wings to tear off the tapes that bounded him to the rocket (as for the rocket, it climbed up for a few feet higher before exploding into smithereens). Toy Story 2= B''uzz: "Come on, fellas. Did Woody give up when Sid had me strapped to a rocket?" Toys: "No..." Buzz: "No." :—Buzz reprimands the toys who have requested a rest :Even though Sid did not appear in the second film, he was mentioned by Buzz Lightyear, who reminded everyone searching for Woody how Woody didn't give up on him when Sid had him strapped to a rocket. Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory In the next issue's story, Sid breaks back into Monstropolis and helps Randall and Mr. Waternoose escape from prison. They offer to give him the plans for their door-traveling technology (which Sid plans to get rich off of in his world) in exchange for him helping them get revenge on Sulley and Mike. They manage to capture the heroes along with Celia and Boo (the latter of whom stowed away with Sulley as he was coming back from his last visit with her), but the girls manage to escape back into the human world with Sid and the two villainous monsters pursuing them. Eventually, Celia and Boo manage to find another closet-door back to Monstropolis, where they lead Sid, Randall, and Waternoose into captivity by the C.D.A. At the end, Sid is again sent back home, with the monsters hoping that he has enough of them now. ''Sid made guest appearances in issues 3 and 4 of the Monsters, Inc. comic book mini-series, Laugh Factory, as the main antagonist, though his name is never actually given (as the monsters do not bother learning it from him). At the beginning of the third issue, "Toy Worry", he ducks into Boo's bedroom to hide from Sulley and Mike when they're pursuing him. We learn from Sulley and Mike that Sid has been using the monsters' door-traveling technology to break into kids' rooms and steal their toys. Afterwards, Sid escapes with Boo's Jessie doll, and Boo follows him into Monsters, Inc. to help Mike and Sulley capture him. Upon being caught and brought to the C.D.A., Sid states that he has been stealing the toys in an attempt to "save" the kids from suffering the same incident he did, but the monsters do not believe him. They have Sid thrown back to his home through Hannah's door. '' Toy Story 3 Erik von Detten reprised his role as Sid again for the film as an adult, much like the way John Morris did as Andy. ''Sid (now grown up) made a cameo appearance in Toy Story 3 working on a garbage truck as he comes to pick up the trash from Andy's house (including Andy's toys who were also in a bag and mistakenly got put outside by Ms. Davis, whom Woody hurries out to rescue without being seen). Sid is mostly heard scatting to music and is identified by having the same skull t-shirt that he wore as a kid, along with a yellow vest, goggles, and a big set of headphones. He is seen again near the end of the film, after the toys had escaped from the incinerator at the dump and hitch a ride on his garbage truck to get home. During his brief re-encounter with him earlier, Woody apparently did not recognize him as being Sid as he was more concerned about saving the others. '' Personality :"I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school."'' :—Buzz Lightyear, witnessing Sid's atrocious activities Sid is a young, bratty skate punk with metal braces, whose idea of fun is terrorizing his little sister, Hannah, and destroying toys in many ways (exploding, burning, or in his "mad doctor" plays). Though despite this, he may have a lighter side, hinted in his dreams about ponies. After his toys turned on him, he vowed never to hurt a toy again. Aside from this, Sid remained mostly the same (especially his love of heavy metal), and eventually became a garbage man. Trivia Sid also appeared in a Toy Story Treat short Woody's Nightmares. In one of the two nightmares that Woody had, Sid was laughing evilly as he had swapped the heads of Woody and Buzz Lightyear (the similar way he had replaced the Janie Doll's head with the Pterodactyl's). Sid is more similar to Amos Slade from The Fox & the Hound and Sykes from Oliver & Company and non-Disney villains like Darla Dimple from Cats Down Dance, Vector from Despicable Me and Stan Beals from The Ant Bully. Other quotes "Yes! Ah, ha, ha, ha! . . . Just stay where you are, Corporal! Don't move, Carl. You'll blow up. I know you're tired! I know your leg is cramping, but you can't move. Do you hear me? . . ." (lights the fuse) "NO-O-O-O-O!!! CA-A-A-A-A-ARL! . . ." (Carl blows up) "Yes! He's gone! He's history! That was very sweet. Did you see that, Scud?" :—Sid, as he blows up a Combat Carl :"Alright! Double prizes! Let's go home and play. Ha-ha-ha." :—Sid, after picking Woody and Buzz Lightyear from a claw vending machine :"Oh, a survivor. Where is the rebel base? Talk! I can see your will is strong. Well, we have ways of making you talk. Where are your rebel friends now? Heh, heh." :—Sid, as he plays wild with Woody and singes Woody's forehead with a magnifying glass :"It came! It finally came! The big one." (He reads the label on the rocket) "'Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children.' Cool! What am I gonna blow? Man, hey, where's that wimpy cowboy doll?" (steps on Buzz Lightyear, activating his laser) "Yes! I've always wanted to put a spaceman into orbit. Ha-ha." (tapes the rocket onto Buzz's back, but then lightning flashes outside) "Oh, no..." (rain begins to fall) "Aw, man! Sid Phillips reporting. Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site. Tomorrow's forecast: sunny. Ha-ha-ha. Sweet dreams." Sid, after receiving the rocket, but rain delays his nefarious plot "I wanna ride the pony . . ." (The alarm clock goes off and Sid wakes up) "Oh, yeah! Time for lift-off! To infinity and beyond!" :—Sid, in his sleep, then wakes up and takes Buzz Lightyear out for blast-off :"Houston to Mission Control. Come in, Control. Launch pad is being constructed! Heh-heh." :—Sid, as he prepares to blast Buzz Lightyear into air :Sid: "Uh, Mission Control, is the launchpad construction complete? Uh, Roger, rocket is now secured to guide wire. We are currently obtaining the ignition sticks. Countdown will commence momentarily. Stand by . . . Hey, Mom? Where are the matches? Oh, oh, wait, here they are. Never mind. . . . Houston, all systems are go. Requesting permission to launch..." (Suddenly, he spots Woody lying on the ground) "Hey! How'd you get out here? Oh, well, you and I can have a cookout later. Ha-ha-ha..." (He places Woody on barbecue) Houston, do we have permission to launch? Uh, Roger, permission granted. You are confirmed at T-minus 10 seconds, (lights a match) and counting. Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Woody (voice box): "Reach for the sky!" Sid: "Huh?" Woody (voice box): "This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" Sid: "What?" (walks over to Woody and picks him up) Woody (voice box): "Somebody's poisoned the water hole..." Sid: "It's busted." Woody (voice box): "Who are you callin' busted, Buster? That's right. I'm talking to you, Sid Phillips. We don't like being blown up, Sid, or smashed, or ripped apart..." Sid: "W-w-w-we?" Woody (voice box): "That's right. Your toys. . . . From now on, you must take good care of your toys. Because if you don't, we'll find out, Sid. We toys can see everything." Woody: (coming to life in front of Sid) "So play nice." Sid: AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! (retreats back into his house) Woody: (celebrating with the mutant toys) "Ha-ha! We did it! We did it! Yes!" ''—''Sid, impersonating the astronaut as he prepares to light Buzz's rocket and Woody scares Sid away Category:Pixar Villains Category:1990's introductions Category:Foiled Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villains in Pixarpedia section "10 of the Worst" Category:Men Category:Males Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Reformed characters Category:Evil geniuses Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Comical Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Living characters Category:Thin Villains Category:True Villains Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Films Main Antagonists